Prior audience measurement systems include audience measurement meters that may operate continuously to ensure accurate monitoring of monitored media presentation devices, which may present media content at any time. As such, an audience measurement meter in one of these prior systems may consume power continuously, even when the associated media presentation device being monitored is inactive. Furthermore, in such a prior system, measurement data provided by the audience measurement meter may be faulted (e.g., considered invalid and/or discarded) for an entire monitoring period, such as an entire day, if the audience measurement meter experiences any loss of power and/or other outage for any duration during the monitoring period.